The bot who cried werewolf
by moshigal156
Summary: When a strange human girl who goes by the name of zoey shows up prowl is the only one who is curious about the girl. And as he searchs for answers not only dose he uncover breath takeing secerets but also find love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second story for TFA if you read my first and liked it more of it is in progress this is an idea of mine that I have had for awhile now and sense I finally figured out how to make and upload fanfics I can finally put my ideas into action no like no read and no flames plz I only own my OC witch is zoey enjoy!

**chapter 1** Strange human

It was Halloween night a slight wind was going not to much of a wind just a little. On top of a skyscraper stood a lone figure. Any one who ever saw her could mistaken her to be 32 but that person would be surprised to learn that the 7'8 human girl was barely 14 or so she thought she was 14 any way she didi'nt know being a lab experiment who had been kept out of sight. After escaping finally she stood on top of a skyscraper looking down at the five robots below who were hanging out with a normal human. Lucky girl she thought with a hint of envy she don't have to go through what I go through every day. Well she mumbled to her self I might as well go see if I can become friends with them and if I do I won't stay for long. She shuddered slightly she knew why she couldn't stay longer then a few days. With my problem and the full moon coming I can't risk hurting anybody she thought and with that leaped off the top of the sky scraper to meet the robots and the human they were with.

Sari had just finished telling the autobots about Halloween when she spoted a figure in the shadows hellow she called out is any body there? Slowly the figure came out of the shadows. The autobots went in to a battle stance in case it was an enemy only to their surprise it was a human girl who looked to be around 32 years old and looked rather strange. She was 7'8 she had long thick night black hair that had chunky golden highlights in it. She also had a dark tan and ripped cutoff jeans and a simple white tee that cut off from a few inches below her huge breasts. She also had long strong looking legs and arms and two emerald green eye's. Sari who didi'nt waste any time to make the stranger feel welcome said hi I'm sari who are you? I'm zoey replied the stranger well nice to meet you zoey replied sari with a smile. These are the autobots she said optimus who felt stupid for mistaking a human for a con said well miss sorry if we spooked you. Zoey who started blushing and said I prefer you don't call me "miss" it… just sounds to grown up for me. Well….. said optimus you are an adult are you? Zoey grinned sheepishly hardly she said you probably think I'm 32 or something right? Yeah some were around there said optimus why? He asked. Well because I'm really only barely 14 years old. This was a surprise to the autobots. You are only 14!? Asked ratchet in amazement yeah replied zoey I kind of got stuck with the tall gene in my family tree I guess. Hey said sari maybe you should come back to the base with us she said with a grin. At this zoey started to look uneasy I… don't know she said I really don't wanna be a bother to anyone. You're not a bother to anyone at all replied optimus come on before it sarts raining or something he was right it was about to star raining. Well…. Ok I'll go for tonight. YAY! Squealed sari this is gonna be fun. While sari went on talking to zoey prowl thought to him self something's not right there's something strange about this girl I can see pain and fear in her eye's there has to be something she's not telling us and humans aren't supposed to be 7'8 this girl is scared of something… but the question is what? What is she scared of and why? Prowl sighed he would keep an eye on her because what ever was causing zoey to be so afraid of. It was clear that it was something really scary to be making her act like that.

CUT! That's a wrap people sorry the chapter was short I kind of did this at the last second so its kind of short but as for the story what is zoey so afraid of and why? And what secrets is she hiding? Till next time bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get chapter two up my computer was being stupid and deleted it so I had to start all over again! DX STUPID COMPUTER! Well any ways prowl starts looking for an answers and a monster shows up and starts attacking and eating every thing in its path!

**chapter 2**

**Monster!**

After showing zoey around the base bulk head,bumble bee and sari decided to do speed,strength and endurance courses. Come on said sari to zoey lets go watch. O.k. replied zoey as bee streaked by in his car mode after screeching to a stop he asked what was my time? Sari looked at the stop watch 19.67 she replied. 19.67!? said zoey that is slow. I know said bee but its not like you can do any better he said. Oh yeah? Said zoey with a sly grin we'll just see about that and with that she moved to the start line. The other autobots had gathered around to see what would happen by now sari had said on you're mark….. get set…. GO! And zoey took off running like you wouldn't believe by the time she had reached the end of the course her time was 2.35! HOLY SHIT! Screeched bee that was fucking fast! How do you run so fast? Lots of practice I guess replied zoey with a blush. Well said bulk head lets go through some stuff and with that picked up a 1 ton box and chucked it 80 ft. Impressive said zoey but can you do this? And to the autobots amazement again zoey picked up a 7 ton box and threw it 300 ft. like it was nothing holy frag breathed optimus how did you do that? I've done some intense training in the past replied zoey. Well every body said optimus I'm going to get some recharge I sugjust you do the same. O.k. said bee good night! Night said prowl and left to his room his head full of questions like how can a human girl run that fast and lift something like that? It made no sense to him at all as he offlined his optics as he fall into a deep recharge.

_Later when every one is sleeping….._

Zoey woke up soaked with sweat and her head pounding like a drum. She felt as if her body was on fire as she fell off the bed she was given and curled up into a ball. Please no not now she screamed in her head and the last sound she hear that night before she blacked out from the pain was the sound of her bones cracking and rearranging.

_The next morning…._

_Prowl slowly onlined his optics and got up to check on zoey only to his surprise she wasn't there and the bed she was given was a mess as he left the room zoey was in to tell the others he saw every one crowded around the t.v. and when he asked what was going on bee said gat a load of this and pointed to the screen. On the screen was the news and the news reporter. This just in said the reporter a horrible monster was seen last night destroying and eating every in its path no one is sure what the creature is or what it was or if it show it self again but it sure left one hell of a mess! And with that the camera changed view and showed what looked like a sene from a disaster movie every thing was all bitten and scratched up and big hunks of metal,ruble and car parts were all over the place. Every thing looked like something had eaten it even the road! There was also robot parts scattered in different places with deep claw markings in them. Wow… breathed bulk head do you think a con did it? I doubt it bulk head said optimus a con wouldn't eat the road or leave claw marks like that. Well…. Said ratchet if a con didi'nt do this then who did? I don't know but lets go check it out maybe we'll find some important clues that will lead us to what or who did this. AUTOBOTS… TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! And took of to were the creature was seen and were the wreckage was. When they got there the first thing bumble bee said was DANG! It looks even worse in person than it did on t.v. what could have possible done this ?! I don't know said optimus lets split up and search for clues. After looking around for a few minutes prowl stumbled upon a pile of scrap metal with zoey laying on top of it looking quite beat up with the cuts on her sides leaking blood down her back and her body. ZOEY! Screeched prowl getting the others to come over gently scooping her up careful not to hurt her even worse she seemed to come to as prowl picked her up. Zoey breathed prowl what happened to you!? Zoey looked up at him and bit her lip she didi'nt want to lie to her new friends or the rather appealing ninja bot but….. Wait thought zoey appealing ninja bot? were the hell did that come from mentally growling at her self she decided to deal with that later and said I was out last night taking a walk because I couldn't sleep and while I was walking I felt like something was watching me next thing I knew I felt some thing breathing down my neck and turned around only to meet the gaze of a horrible monster it had to be at least 25 ft. taller than bulk head and it had these big golden yellow eye's with blood red slit like pupils it almost looked like a giant werewolf with big feathery wings it growled at me and lunged at me before every thing went dark. She said with a shudder. Prowl balled his hands in to fists and growled slightly and thought to him self what ever did this to her will pay… BIG TIME! Just who does this monster think he is…. Coming here and attacking his girl just wait till I get my servos on the fragger who did this and wait a nano-click he thought my girl were the fuck did that come from? I haven't even known her for a day and I'm already having thoughts like this muttering a few cuss words to him self he handed zoey to ratchet so he could look at her cuts. Well he said that thing sure did a number on you with injuries like that you'll have to be on bed rest for a few weeks maybe even longer he said well thought zoey I guess that means more like three days._

___Three days later…_

_I just don't get it said ratchet. Its like those cuts of yours was never even there and its only been THREE FRAGGING DAYS! I'm a fast healer replied zoey she new the real reson why her injuries gealed so fast….. but she'd never tell anyone how she healed so fast especially prowl she shuddered at the thought of her secret getting out and sighed to her self and mentally said no one must find out my secret and with that she left the med bay to find prowl and talk to him_

**CUT! that's a wrap folks a little romance going on between prow and zoey :) a mystery to be solved and a clifhanger… I'M SO EVIL IT HURTS! X3 see you next time people when zoey goes to prowl ang maybe after there done talking they will be a coupel! :3**


	3. Dark past

**Hi every body I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a bad case of lazyness TTATT. So to show u I'm sorry here's chapter 3! Plz comment and rate NO FALMES PLZ AND NO NEGITIVE COMMENTS! enjoy! p.s. I do not own transformers animated SO DON'T SUE ME PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN MY OC ZOEY! also no like no read!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Dark past

Zoey took a deep breath as she entered prowl's room, feeling the urge to talk to him. Lucky for her, prowl wasn't busy at all. He was pretty much just sitting there doing nothing at all so he noticed her presence right away. You're out of the medi bay already? Prowl asked with disbelieve. Yep. You could say I'm a fast healer. I'll say! You were only in there for three days. Zoey giggled. That's exactly what ratchet said! Is… There something you need prowl asked with a concern mixed in his voice. No not really… I just need to talk to you… If that's o.k of course! Oh sure. I'm not doing anything right now anyway. Zoey sighed in relief, FINALY she could get some stuff off her chest. Zoey sat down on the floor near prowl and look around to make sure no one could hear them talking. Can you keep a secret pleaded zoey. Yeah… Why? Zoey took a deep breath and let it out. Well… you see prowl there's a reason I never stay in the same place for long or talk much about my past. What is it? prowl asked getting a little worried now. Zoey sighed again. It all started when I was really young….

_Flash back._

_Zoey let out a painful whine as she lay curled up in the corner of the cage she was put in. Every part of her ached with intense pain, she had just finished running through a giant maze and had been shocked nastily many time to the point where she felt numb and after words she had to endure many painful shots… Six to be exact each a different color, one was green another was purple, one was blue another one was yellow then there was one that was orange and the last one was red each one made her feel weird. Like something was thickening her muscles every were, she also felt like she was expanding her theory was proven right as she was taken to a pure white room and measured three feet taller than yester day she could also lift 300,000 more pounds than yester day as well. Zoey felt like a freak as she wept silently to her self. A giant, mutated, ugly FREAK! Nothing more then a hamster on a wheel to the lab people who had kidnapped her from her home six years ago. She just wanted to die and get it over with. Sure as hell better then being used as a lab rat for painful experiments. Zoey opened her tear stained eyes as she heard her cage door open. Normally she would have kicked and screamed in protest as she was taken from her cage but this time she was to weak. Didn't even have the strength to peep. Zoey mentally growld as the lap people hooked her up to some machine and put the head gear on her head. Gathering the last of her strength she gave a death glare at the lab people before they activated the machine. Instantly Zoey's brain exploded with painful images, electricity flowing through her veins to her brain. Zoey started to feel angry but this was an anger she had never felt before, this was more like an animal anger, like there was a beast growing inside her. Finally the pain stopped and she was unhooked from the machine and taken back to her cage where she wept in pain until she passed out._

_End of flash back._

Prowl grimaced at zoey's story "_So this is what she's so scared of" _Prowl turned on his holo-form and held zoey in his arms to comfort her. Zoey stopped crying for a moment when she felt warm arm wrap around her. Slowly zoey looked up only to meet the eyes of prowls holo-form before she buried her face into his holo forms chest and continued to cry. Prowl stroked zoey's head soothingly to calm her down and it worked, a little any way… Prowl gently pulled a lock of zoey's hair out of her face before he took her chin in his holo-form's index finger and thumb forcing zoey to look into prowls holo-forms eyes. What are you doing? Zoey asked confused. Helping you calm down replied prowl before he planted a hot kiss on zoey's lips. Zoey went stiff under prowls holo-forms lips for a moment before she melted into the kiss and started to kiss him back. The kiss was long and sweet and would have lasted for a while longer if bumblebee hadn't walked in. Hey prowl what are you….. Oh-oh-OH GOD! Prowl let go of zoey's lips when he heard bumblebee talking for a while bumblebee stared at prowl and zoey all snuggled up together before he figured it out and but a cheesy grin on his face before running out of prowls room screaming. PROWLS GOT A GIRL FRIEND! PROWLS GOT A GIRL FRIEND! With prowl close behind clarly pissed off yelling. BUMBLEBEEEEEEEEEE! Zoey laughed as the two ran out into the rec. room confusing the others as prowl continued to try to offline bumblebee for interrupting their kiss and only laughed harder when ratchet and optimus had to pin him down to keep him from offlineing bumblebee. Zoey sighed and walked off to her room feeling better but not all the way. There was still something she hadn't told prowl or anybody in fact. The more zoey thought about her deepest, darkest secret of all the angrier and more frustrated she became till the point where her hands became fury, clawed paw like hands. Zoey noticed this and changed them back before any one saw. Zoey sighed in relief before telling her self _" BE CARFUL ZOEY! THE SLIGHEST MISTAKE AND YOU COULD END UP KILLING MANY LIVES! I must control myself. I can't let the beast within get the best of me or else others may have to pay the consequences!" Zoey shuddered before entering her room to take a nap and try to forget the clawed hands she saw not to long ago._

AND… CUT! That's it folks! Again sorry for not updating for so long TOTAL FAIL! TTATT. Plz comment and rate and nothing mean! BYE-BYE!


End file.
